Capitán de tu destino
by SaV21
Summary: Las cosas no deberían ser capaces de cambiar tan rápido, como el suelo que se mueve bajo tus pies, pero lo hace. Sam se cae y Dean se convierte en un viajero poco dispuesto en el camino de la memoria. COMPLETA


Capitán de tu destino

Por: Ridley C. James

Calificación: T, solo para estar seguro

Descargo de responsabilidad: la historia no es mía, ni me permetece. amablemente me han autorizado para hacer esta traducción ya que amo las historias de RIDLEY C. JAMES. y todo el mundo paralelo que a creado entorno a supernatural.

(Notas del autor: Créanlo o no, es de esperar que esta sea una escena solicitada de mi historia, "Perdóname",alguien realmente quería saber acerca de esa vez que Sammy cayó en el pozo ... y bueno, yo también. Considere esta parte adicional para todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para las opiniones.Y gracias a Will, que se tomó el tiempo de su ocupada agenda Beta para mí.)

Resumen: Las cosas no deberían ser capaces de cambiar tan rápidamente, como el cambio de suelo bajo sus pies en un momento crucial en el tiempo, pero lo hace.Dean descubre de primera mano lo cruel que puede ser el destino cuando Sam se cae, y se encuentra a sí mismo como un viajero renuente en el camino de la memoria.

"¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro respira!"Las palabras resonaron en su mente como un trueno mientras soltaba un suspiro en el cuerpo que no respondia, tendido delante de él.

Podía sentir la frialdad de la piel contra su boca, saborear la sal del agua, escuchar las olas aún golpeando contra la arena y piedras que sobresalían, pero Sam no se movió ni una sola vez.Maldita sea, Sammy.

"¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro respira!"Su propio corazón latía con fuerza contra su caja torácica mientras le aplicaba compresiones en el pecho a Sam, rezando para sentir la respuesta paralela en el otro cuerpo."Vamos, amigo".

La sangre venía de algún lugar ahora, el calor le picaba en los labios, el toque metálico se mezclaba con la sal, su aroma cobrizo dominaba el olor a salmuera y pescado podrido.

Dean casi se atragantó, le hubiera encantado que le dieran un santuario para deshacerse de la bilis que le subía por la garganta, pero era una debilidad que Sam no podía permitirle.

"Uno, no hagas esto, dos, no te dejaré maldita sea,tres, porfavor,cuatro, por favor, Sammy, no te vayas,RESPIRA ! "

Sus pulmones ardían con la excitación, su pecho se agitaba y sintió que sus ojos picaban con traición.En un momento de debilidad, dejó su mano sobre la frente de su hermano menor y luego se deslizó por el cabello mojado de Sam, buscando algún tipo de consuelo para ambos."Está bien, Sammy,Estoy aquí" .Luego, la adrenalina retomó el comando una vez más, con la voz de su padre haciendo eco en su cabeza.No es momento de perderlo, Dean.

"Uno", Dean casi se atraganta con las palabras, "dos", se le escapó un sollozo de los huecos del oscuro pozo que había intentado llenar durante años, "tres", apretó. sus ojos se cerraron, las lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por sus hermosos rasgos para mezclarse con el desorden sanguinario que cubría la cara de su hermano "cuatro", gritaba de rabia ante la burla de la luna llena sobre ellos, "¡RESPIRA!"

Acababa de alejarse de Sam cuando lo escuchó, sintió el roce del dulce aliento en su mejilla.

Rápidamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, eliminando la sangre y la arena de Sam mientras lo hacía."Gracias", susurró Dean, mirando hacia el cielo por un momento, antes de voltear a su hermano de lado mientras Sam tosía y se atragantaba con el agua del mar para salir de sus pulmones.

Dean sostuvo la cabeza de Sam mientras se las arreglaba para tomar esa primera y dolorosa respiración, lo que le hizo toser y ahogarse aún más."Eso es, hermanito. Vuelve".

Finalmente, lo peor de todo parecía haberse terminado, y Dean volvió a acomodar a Sam sobre su espalda una vez más.El viejo Winchester se quitó la chaqueta, a pesar de que estaba tan mojado como la ropa de Sam y cubrió la forma que ahora temblaba tendida delante de él.Gracias a Dios estaban en el sur de California."¿Sam? ¿Estás conmigo?"

Las pestañas oscuras revoloteaban contra la piel pálida de su cara y finalmente se levantaban "Dean". El sonido era ronco y tan áspero como el papel de lija, pero para Dean sonaba tan dulce como una canción de zepelín.

"Me asustaste muchísimo, capitán Nemo".Dean se apoyó sobre sus talones y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo."Por cierto, primero actúas como si pudieras volar, quitándome unos diez años de vida, y luego me mojas. Realmente odio el agua, Sam. Losabes".

"Lo siento", Sam volvió a toser, trayendo a Dean de inmediato a su lado.Odiaba estos momentos emocionales que los dos parecían estar empeñados en jugar cada vez más, pero arrastrar el cuerpo de tu hermano sin vida fuera del océano parecía ser suficiente para derribar los muros de piedra alrededor de su naturaleza sensible y fortificada.

El mayor Winchester deslizó sus brazos debajo de los hombros de Sam y lo ayudó a sentarse, apoyándolo contra su propio pecho para apoyarse.

"Gracias por saltar detrás de mí".

"Está bien", suspiró Dean."Todo un día de trabajo para el Capitán Gran Hermano Onehelluva".

Sam cerró los ojos y se echó a reír, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento causó una sensación de ardor en su pecho."Eseesun nombre que no he escuchado en mucho tiempo".

Dean asintió, pasando una mano sobre el cabello de Sam otra vez antes de descansar su barbilla sobre los mechones húmedos.Acercó a su hermano un poco más, tratando de calmar el temblor en su propio cuerpo."Si lo se."

El mayor Winchester cerró los ojos, deleitándose con la sensación del cuerpo muy vivo de su hermano contra el suyo, permitiéndose otro momento de vulnerabilidad.Una vez más, había traído a Sam de vuelta desde el borde.Su hermano estaba a salvo, pero el miedo hizo eco en su corazón de un recuerdo hace mucho tiempo, y Dean no pudo detenerse mientras cruzaba el puente entre ahora y aquel entonces.

**flashback**

"Quédate aquí, Sammy".Dean señaló el camión y luego miró severamente a su hermano de cinco años, tan serio como cualquier niño de diez años podría manejar."Papá dijo que nos esperaras".

"Quiero ir contigo."Sam dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo cuando su hermano cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No. No es seguro".

"Entonces tampoco deberías ir."Sam se aferraba con fuerza al muñeco del Capitán América que había ganado por su reciente cumpleaños.Por alguna razón, había captado en su adorable cabecita que el muñeco podía protegerlo de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera estar al acecho en su armario o debajo de su cama.

Por supuesto que había captado esa idea de alguien cuya palabra era de oro.

"Solo mantén al capitán contigo y estarás bien, Sammy".

Sam pensó por un momento y luego le ofreció su juguete favorito a su hermano."Tal vez deberías llevarlo."

Dean se agachó frente al niño y empujó el muñeco de nuevo en los brazos de Sammy."Sam, estaré bien. Tendré a papá conmigo. También es un héroe, recuerda. Mantén al capitán y entonces no tendré que preocuparme por ti".

Los ojos marrones empezaron a humedecerse, y el labio comenzó a temblar ligeramente, así que Dean le dio un abrazo rápido a Sam antes de que la instalación de agua pudiera comenzar realmente. John no estaba de buen humor esa noche, y encontrar a Sam lanzando una de sus rabietas patentadas no sería un buen augurio para ninguno de los chicos.

"Sammy, no trabajaremos por mucho tiempo, y luego tú y yo podremos jugar cuando regresemos al motel, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sintió que la cabeza asentía contra su hombro y luego Sam retrocedió."¿Tierra de dulces?"preguntó con esperanza.

Dean gimió.Odiaba ese juego.Era un juego de bebés."Está bien. Candy Land".No podía esperar hasta que Sam tuviera la edad suficiente para jugar algo maduro, como Checkers o Uno.

Sam soltó a su hermano mayor y acercó al Capitán América de nuevo a su corazón."Bueno."

Dean abrió la puerta del camión y dejó que Sam entrara antes de cerrarla nuevamente. Saludó a su hermano con la mano y luego se dirigió hacia la pequeña casa en la distancia.

John ya estaba adentro preparándose para el hechizo que mantendría a los fantasmas en un solo lugar.Él lo llamó un hechizo vinculante, o hechizo cegador, Dean realmente no podía recordar cuál.De hecho, Dean no siempre estaba seguro de lo que hizo su padre o de cómo lo hizo, pero estaba aprendiendo más todos los días.

Algún día, él crecería y sería capaz de patear el trasero de un fantasma, al igual que su papá.

Pero esta noche, todo lo que estaba haciendo era leer. Incluso Sammy podría haberlo hecho.

Dean leía las palabras una y otra vez, mientras su padre colocaba el agua bendita alrededor de cada puerta y luego la sal marina entraba por debajo de cada ventana.Dean había practicado las palabras porque estaban en latín y el latín era bastante difícil, incluso para un niño de diez años.

"Sammy está bien?"John preguntó desde su posición cerca de la escalera de la vieja casa.

Dean asintió."Estará dormido antes de que Casper se muestre".

John levantó una ceja ante la valentía de su hijo."Parece que estás bastante seguro de ti mismo, Ace".

Sam le preocupaba, Deanestabaseguro de sí mismo. Extendió la mano y comenzó a contar con cada dedo."Uno, él se ha bañado, dos, le di leche tibia antes de que saliéramos del motel, tres, le leí un cuento y cuatro, su manta favorita y el Capitán América lo están haciendo compañía en el camión".

John se puso de pie y frotó cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo mayor."Respira, Dean".Sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante la capacidad de los niños para divagar una y otra vez."Definitivamente suena como si lo tuvieras cubierto, como siempre. Definitivamente eres un gran hermano, chiquillo".

La sonrisa de Dean se amplió ante los raros elogios."No te preocupes, papá".

John se puso de pie, "Está bien, entonces vamos a trabajar".

Todo parecía haber ido bien.No sucedió nada fuera de lo común.Claro que un fuerte viento había soplado de la nada, bañando a los dos cazadores con polvo e incluso algunos pedazos de muebles rotos, las ventanas se habían sacudido, las puertas se habían cerrado de golpe, pero luego todo se había vuelto a callar.Otra noche exitosa para la familia Winchester.

Entonces el grito atravesó la noche.

Un grito lleno de miedo y angustiado de un niño pequeño.

El grito de Sam.

John miró a Dean, que acababa de terminar de cerrar el libro del que había estado leyendo.Sus ojos verdes se encontraron y sostuvieron los de su padre solo un momento antes de dejar el libro y correr hacia la puerta.

"SAM!"

"Dean. ¡Espera!"John se fue tras su hijo, maldiciéndose por no estar más preparado.

Un viejo amigo de la marina, Danny, le había pedido un simple favor.Un favor que pagaría bien.

Solo limpia una vieja casa de cualquier cosa que esté ahí.

Hubo informes de extrañas luces y ruidos provenientes de la casa desde que se abandonó hace casi quince años.

Pero Danny Jones lo había heredado de un tío perdido hace mucho tiempo, y decidió que venderlo sería más fácil si los fantasmas que acechaban el lugar fueran exorcizados, no es que realmente creyera en esa tontería, pero había escuchado lo que John hacía para ganarse la vida y Pensó que valía la pena intentarlo. No era una cacería típica, pero John necesitaba el dinero, así que accedió a jugar a ser un cazador de fantasmas, para su disgusto.

Nunca se imaginó que sería peligroso.Nunca habría traído a los chicos si hubiera creído eso.Tanto para asumir cualquier maldita cosa.Aparentemente, iba a ser otro error en su larga lista de muchos.John solo podía rezar para que Sammy no fuera el que sufriera por su falta de buen sentido e instintos de crianza innatos.

Sam había estado casi dormido, acurrucado en el asiento del acompañante, cuando lo había oído.Algo picoteaba en la ventana del camión.

Al principio, pensó que eran Dean y su padre que regresaban, pero después de sentarse y frotarse los ojos adormecidos, miró hacia la casa en la distancia. Sam podía ver el brillo de las linternas a través de la ventana.Todavía estaban trabajando.

Luego lo oyó de nuevo, y esta vez estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para tener miedo.

"Sal", susurró una voz y Sam acercó al capitán América contra su pecho."Salir y jugar."

Las puertas de los camiones se abrieron repentinamente y la puerta del conductor chirrió con fuerza cuando se abrió.Sam saltó y se acurrucó más cerca del lado del pasajero.

"Juega conmigo", la voz estaba más cerca ahora, y Sam miraba con una fascinación morbosa cuando una niña vestida con un vestido blanco apareció en la oscuridad y comenzó a meterse en el camión con él.Sus movimientos eran lentos y bruscos, casi como un robot.Al verla causó un escalofrío que corría sobre el niño y él gimió.Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que ella se fuera cuando los abriera, pero no fue así.

Parecía un poco mayor que los cinco años de Sam, pero no tanto como su hermano, y su cara y su cabello rubio pálido estaban manchados de tierra y pequeños grupos de barro.La niña le tendió la mano a Sam.Podía ver tierra y barro debajo de sus largas uñas.

"Vete", logró, alejándose más de la otra niña, agarrando al Capitán América delante de él como un escudo, y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, esperando y pensando que era uno de sus malos sueños y que Dean lo despertaría en cualquier momento.

Desafortunadamente, Sam estaba completamente despierto y la niña no fue disuadida por los poderes protectores del Capitán América y Dean no estaba en ninguna parte. "Ven a jugar".

La niña lo alcanzó, pero Sam fue más rápido.Empujó su puerta para abrirla, casi cayendo al suelo, pero afortunadamente cayó de pie.El niño de cinco años no miró hacia atrás cuando se fue a la casa, por el único lugar en el que sabía que estaría a salvo.Él estaba corriendo hacia Dean.

Había algunas cosas que Sam Winchester sabía con seguridad.El cielo era azul, la hierba era verde, su papá lo amaba y Dean siempre lo salvaba.

A Cookie Monster le encantaban las chispas de chocolate, le había dicho Dean.Pooh y Piglet eran mejores amigos, Big Bird era amarillo y muy alto, y el suelo era sólido.¿cierto?

Él estaba corriendo cuando sucedió.En un momento pudo sentir sus pies golpear el suelo duro, enviando pequeñas sacudidas de shock a través de su cuerpo, y luego sintió un fuerte empujón detrás de él y luego nada más que aire.Era como ese paseo en el parque de diversiones que hacia que tu estómago hiciera saltos mortales, el que Dean lo había engañado el verano pasado, a pesar de que Sam no era lo suficientemente alto como para ir.

Sammy recordó gritar y tratar de tirar sus brazos para atraparse, para detener su caída de alguna manera.Luego sintió la dura e implacable superficie del agua fría cuando se estrelló contra ella.Se quedó sin aliento, y trató de luchar para regresar a la superficie, pero algo agarró su pierna y fue empujado hacia la oscuridad helada una vez más.

"SAM!"Dean bajó los escalones del porche y salió al patio.Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente cualquier señal de su hermano pequeño, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la oscuridad.

Entonces ella apareció.

Su camisón casi brillaba a la luz de la luna y su pelo rubio y sucio colgaba en nudos y enredos sobre sus hombros leves. parecía sonreírle a Dean, y luego desapareció.

Dean ni siquiera dudó.Corrió hacia donde la aparición se había desvanecido en nada, y su corazón se detuvo cuando casi pisó al Capitán América."Sam?"Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al muñeco y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Era fácil perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, y probablemente había estado cubierto durante años. Bajo la tierra perturbada, los tablones podridos de madera rota apenas se podían ver a través de los ásperos parches de hierba.

"Oh, Dios, es un pozo".Dean se volvió para mirar a su padre, que acababa de deslizarse a su lado."Sam debe haberse caído".

"No."Dean susurró la palabra, sus ojos volvieron al agujero en el suelo.Sabía que su padre debía tener razón, pero su mente y su corazón no aceptaban el hecho de que había dejado solo a su hermanito, y ahora estaba en el fondo de un pozo.

Hizo un movimiento para acercarse al agujero, decidido a alcanzar a Sam, pero su padre lo agarró y lo retuvo."No, Dean!"

"¡Déjame ir!"El pánico floreció en el corazón del niño de diez años y trató de retorcerse de las fuertes manos de su padre."Tengo que salvar a Sammy".

"¡Dean!"La débil súplica surgió de debajo de ellos y el sonido de salpicaduras siguió a su paso."Ayuda."

Sam tosió y trató de remar en el agua como lo hizo cuando él y Dean nadaron en las piscinas del motel en el verano, pero había algo en el agua, que lo seguía agarrando, tratando de hundirlo.Gritó mientras lo jalaba abajo una vez más.

"Sam!"John y Dean gritaron al unísono, ambos se inclinaron más cerca del agujero para ver si podían echar un vistazo al niño.

Dean casi escapó de las garras de su padre cuando escuchó a Sammy gritar de nuevo."¡Déjame ir!"

"Dean", John trató de razonar, contando en su mente los segundos que su bebé ya había estado bajo el agua.

"SAMMY!"Dean aulló de nuevo, ignorando a su padre, luchando contra él con una fuerza nacida del miedo, la desesperación y el amor."SAM!"

John agarró a Dean por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza."Dean, mírame".

"¡Déjame ir, papá! ¡Por favor!"Dean rogó pero no miró a su padre, en cambio sus ojos estaban pegados al agujero, donde su hermano había desaparecido.

El puro terror en la voz suplicante desgarró el corazón del hombre mayor, pero la adrenalina que lo recorría lo mantuvo concentrado."¡Dean!"John volvió a sacudir al niño de diez años."Ve al camión y toma la cuerda. ¡Ahora! ¿Me escuchas?"

La tos otra vez se oía debajo de ellos y más salpicaduras."Dean, ayúdame!"Sam dio una patada fuerte como su hermano mayor le había enseñado cuando le estaba enseñando a nadar."Algo está ... abajo ... aquí".

Los otros dos Winchesters compartieron una mirada, y las palabras de su hermano pequeño finalmente sacaron a Dean del borde.Su papá lo dejó ir, se paró rápidamente y se fue a la camioneta.

Su corazón latía más fuerte y más rápido que sus pisadas golpeando el suelo.Al llegar al vehículo, levantó la caja de herramientas que sostenía las armas de su padre y rápidamente encontró la cuerda y una linterna.

"Sammy, es papá, hijo. ¡Espera! Vamos a sacarte".

"Papá ... yo ... no puedo".

John no podía ver el pozo, pero estaba seguro de que Sam se había hundido otra vez.¿Cuántas veces fue eso?¿Cuál fue ese viejo dicho acerca de ir por debajo de la tercera vez?"Por favor no te lleves a mi chico.Por favor.¿No he perdido lo suficiente?"

"Déjame bajar, papá".Dean estaba de regreso, inclinado, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas.Estaba jadeando de su loca carrera desde el camión."Quiero ir a buscar a Sam".

"Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea".John miró la pequeña e inestable abertura.Ni siquiera sabía qué tan abajo estaba Sam.

"Papá, estamos perdiendo el tiempo".Incluso un niño de diez años sabía muy bien lo fácil que era ahogarse.Después de todo, John había insistido en que sus dos hijos aprendieran a nadar a una edad muy temprana. Era solo otra habilidad que podría ser necesaria."Papá, estamos perdiendo a Sammy".

John se odiaba, arriesgando a un hijo para salvar a otro.Pero no había elección.Dean no podía sostener su peso y no había nada lo suficientemente cerca para atar la cuerda.Habían pasado casi dos minutos desde que Sam había entrado en el agua fría.

Otro fuerte chapoteo surgió desde abajo y John dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo."¡Papi!"

"Bueno."Rápidamente ató la cuerda alrededor de la cintura de Dean, girándola como lo haría un escalador mientras repele.

"Date prisa", Dean le preguntó mientras Sam lo llamaba de nuevo.

John se acercó lo suficiente en el terreno inestable para patear las tablas, abriendo el agujero para que Dean pudiera pasar.Se agachó y sostuvo a su hijo por ambos hombros."Grítame tan pronto como tengas a tu hermano".John miró a los profundos ojos color avellana."Agárra fuerte de Sam y los jalaré a ambos".

Dean asintió, el miedo y la preocupación ataron su estómago en nudos y le impidieron palabras reales. John se llevó las manos a la cara y lo acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la frente."Mantente seguro, Ace".

Dean podía oler el hedor podrido del agua estancada y la muerte mientras se hundía en el pozo oscuro.Estaba más frío debajo de la superficie y la tierra bailaba sobre su cabeza mientras se deslizaba más cerca del fondo.

"Dean", la voz de Sam era más débil ahora, "ayuda".

Dean solo estaba contento de que su hermano estuviera en la superficie una vez más, podía escuchar salpicaduras suaves cuando Sam pisaba el agua."Ya voy, Sammy. Espera".Por favor espera.

Dean apuntó la linterna debajo de él y estaba lo suficientemente cerca del agua ahora que podía ver a su hermano."Sammy, sigue remando".

Casi lo había alcanzado, cuando Sam desapareció bajo la oscuridad una vez más con un suave grito.

"¡Papá!"Grito dean"¡Date prisa! Bájame más rápido"

John dejó la cuerda más floja y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de frustración cuando la cuerda se relajó en sus manos callosas y escuchó el chapoteo que significaba que Dean había tocado fondo.

"¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?"

Dean escuchó a su padre pero no tuvo tiempo de responder.Respiró hondo y se zambulló bajo la repugnante oscuridad que lo rodeaba, todavía sosteniendo la linterna con fuerza en su mano.No había estado bajo sino unos pocos segundos cuando vio a Sam.

Su hermano pequeño se agitaba en el agua, con un grito silencioso en su rostro mientras las manos del esqueleto lo tiraban, tirando de él hacia el agujero.

Dean le dio una patada con los pies y lo empujó más lejos de Sam.Sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, su mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Sam.

Le tomó toda la fuerza que tuvo para sacar a su hermano del agarre mortal y lanzarlos a la superficie, pero nada menos que salvarlos fue una opción.O bien sacó a Sam de esto, o ambos irían al fondo.Dean tiró al niño contra su pecho.

Sabía, cuando era incluso más joven que Sam, que proteger a su hermano menor era una necesidad tanto de la vida como del oxígeno.Así que, o lo hacía o moría.Sam moriría.Y eso no era algo que su hermano mayor estaba a punto de dejar que sucediera.

Dean rompió la superficie justo cuando su aire se agotó.Tomó un fuerte trago de aire contaminado y tiró la cabeza de Sam también por encima del agua para que descansara contra su hombro."¡PAPÁ!"gritó tan pronto como sus pulmones cooperarían."¡Lo tengo!"

John rápidamente subió la cuerda.

Sam aún tenía que moverse en el abrazo de su hermano.Dean había soltado la linterna para envolver ambos brazos alrededor del niño, y podía sentir la piel helada de Sam contra la suya.

"Sammy", le susurró al oído del otro chico, ya que ambos fueron sacados bruscamente del agua."Despierta, Sammy. Estás bien ahora. Por favor, despiértate".Dean abrazó a su hermanito con más fuerza y empujó contra las paredes de barro con sus pies, ayudando a su padre en el proceso de rescatarlos."Siento mucho haberte dejado solo, Sammy. Por favor, despierta".

Sam todavía no respondía y lo que parecieron horas fueron solo unos minutos, luego Dean y Sam fueron sacados a salvo por su padre.John continuó sacando a los niños, deslizándolos en el suelo sólido hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaban a salvo de la cubierta del pozo erosionado.

Dean tenía a su hermanito envuelto fuertemente en sus brazos, y le tomó a John un momento quitarle el niño de cinco años.

Cuando lo hizo, su corazón se detuvo.Sam no estaba respirando."Oh, Dios, no."

"¿Papi?"Dean captó el miedo en la voz de su padre y corrió al lado del hombre.

John había tumbado a Sam en el suelo y tenía su oído en la boca de Sam.Luego se movió hacia el pecho de Sam, apoyando su mano contra el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil."¡Maldición!"John gritó."¡Esto no está sucediendo! ¿Me oyes?"

Dean no creía que su padre le estuviera gritando, pero se estremeció igual.No podía apartar los ojos de su hermanito.Los labios de Sam se estaban volviendo azules.El no esta respirandoÉl debería estar respirando."¡Papá! Sammy está muerto".

"No digas eso, Dean".John inclinó la cabeza de su hijo menor hacia atrás e inspiró brevemente al niño de cinco años, tratando de recordar todo lo que podía sobre los niños pequeños y el RCP."Ni siquiera lo pienses".

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, respira".

Dean observó cómo su padre respiraba por su hermanito y luego bombeaba su pecho.

Lo repitió una y otra vez.

En algún lugar en los momentos que siguieron, Dean se encontró a sí mismo diciendo las palabras con su padre."Uno, no lo dejesmorir,dos, por favor no te vayas Sammy,tres, porfavor,cuatro,te quiero, ¡RESPIRA!"

El Capitán América se había abierto camino en los brazos de Dean, y se aferraba a él como si el muñeco pudiera protegerlo a él y a su hermano de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

John acababa de soplar otro aliento en el cuerpo sin responder de su hijo, cuando sucedió un milagro.Los brazos y las piernas de Sam se sacudieron y él tosió débilmente.

Su padre rápidamente lo puso de costado y le dio una palmadita al niño pequeño en su espalda mientras tosía más agua y luego respiraba profundamente por su cuenta."Eso es, Sammy. Vuelve con nosotros".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Sam comenzó a llorar, con el corazón desgarrado, a los sollozos que Dean había alcanzado por él antes de que su padre pudiera reaccionar.

"Está bien, Sammy".Dean tomó al niño en sus brazos y sintió que su padre los rodeaba a ambos."No llores, Sam. Estoy aquí".

"Dean," Sam ahogó el nombre, entre lágrimas."Esa ... mala ... chica me empujó".

Dean acercó a su hermano, sonriéndole a su padre.Su hermano pequeño sonaba igual que él cuando alguien en el patio de recreo lo había atacado y esperaba que Dean se encargara de eso.Si podía estremecerse, estaba bien."Está bien, Sammy, te cuidaremos".Dean miró a su papá."Hay un cuerpo en el pozo".

John suspiró y volvió a abrazar a sus hijos, antes de dejarlos ir.El trabajo de un cazador nunca fue fácil. "Voy a sacar algunas mantas de la camioneta".Esperó a que Dean lo mirara."Luego me encargaré de todo esto antes de llevar a Sammy al hospital para que lo revisen".

Dean asintió."Lo vigilaré. Lo prometo".

John asintió con gravedad."Sé que lo harás."Podía ver la culpa en los ojos de su hijo mayor, pero no podía decir nada reconfortante.El hecho triste fue que la culpa era superada solo por el dolor como motivador.La próxima vez, Dean vigilaría más de cerca a Sam.

Una vez que ambos muchachos regresaron a la camioneta, con el calentador en funcionamiento, John se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para terminar el trabajo que había destruido.

Nunca había imaginado que el espíritu estuviera conectado a algo fuera de la casa.Ese había sido su primer error, pero se aseguraría de dejarlo en paz ahora que Sam había encontrado accidentalmente lo que se había perdido.Tanto para ir en una situación sin investigación.Por mucho que a Sammy le encantara leer, tal vez podría manejar ese lado de la caza cuando se hiciera un poco mayor.Eso era, si John podía mantenerlo vivo tanto tiempo.

"¿Estás caliente, Sammy?"Dean todavía tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su hermano pequeño que parecía estar dormido, o completamente agotado.

Sin embargo, Sam aún tenía que dejarlo ir.Sus manos aún estaban puestas en la chaqueta de Dean, y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Dean.

Dean odiaba el silencio."Vamos hermanito, Háblame".Dean vio como Sam finalmente se desenrollaba de las mantas y empujaba su muñeco Capitán América hacia él.

"Ya no funciona", declaró, mirando solemnemente a Dean."Creo que lo rompí".

Dean tomó el muñeco y miró con culpabilidad a su hermano pequeño."Lo siento, Sammy. No fue nada de lo que hiciste. Supongo que el Capitán América no es un muy buen protector después de todo".Dean tampoco era el caso.

Sam se encogió de hombros."Está bien, Dean".Esperó a que el otro chico lo mirara."No lo necesito. Te tengo y eres mejor que el viejo y estúpido Capitán América. Me salvaste".Él sonrió."Siempre me salvas".

Dean sintió una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, la culpa aliviando su corazón, solo un poco. "Siempre será así."

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa."Podrías ser elCapitán Gran Hermano".

Dean se echó a reír y atrajo al niño en un abrazo aplastante, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Sam estaba riendo incontrolablemente."Ese soy yo, Capitán Onehelluva Gran Hermano".

**fin**** flashback **

"¿Dean?"Sam se estaba congelando y le dolía la cabeza.

"Sí," Dean no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado sosteniendo a su hermano en la arena fría y húmeda, pero si el adormecimiento en sus piernas y en la parte posterior era una indicación, su viaje inesperado por el camino de los recuerdos había durado demasiado. .

"¿Todavía estás conmigo?"

"Estoy aquí."Dean se apartó de detrás de su hermano, pero mantuvo un agarre en su brazo hasta que estuvo seguro de que Sam podría sentarse por su cuenta."¿Cómo se siente después de su pequeño baño, señor Cousteau?"

"Cuando la próxima vez trate de decirte que una Sirena no es físicamente peligrosa para los humanos, tal vez deberías hacerme caso".

"Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, le di una patada en el trasero justo antes de que retiraras tu pequeña zambullida del agua".

"Eso realmente no me hace sentir mejor. Dejarte solo para enfrentarte a ella no estaba en el plan".Sam se puso de pie temblorosamente con la ayuda de su hermano."¿Saltaste después de mí?"

Dean asintió."Sí."

"¿Y nos has nadado hasta la orilla?"

Dean se encogió de hombros y sonrió.Demonios, Sammy, probablemente agitaría el maldito viento si tuviera que hacerlo."lleve tu culo pesado todo el camino".

"Gracias de nuevo."

"Oye, no me llaman Capitán Onehelluva Gran Hermano por nada, ya sabes".

Sam sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el movimiento envió fragmentos de dolor a través de su cerebro lento."Ay."

"Sí", Dean levantó la mano y apartó un poco el cabello de Sam para revelar una gran herida y un nudo azulado justo encima de su ceja."Creo que golpeaste la proa, o la popa, o la que sea antes de que hayas nadado. Tenemos que coser eso".

"Sí," siseó Sam y abofeteó la mano de sondeo de su hermano."¿Crees que puedes encontrar nuestro camino de regreso al motel desde aquí, capitán?"

Dean sonrió y lanzó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermano."Sí, siempre y cuando no tengamos que jugar a Candy Land cuando lleguemos allí".

Sam miró a su hermano, la confusión lo hizo ver casi como el inocente niño que Dean recordaba."¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeastelacabeza con algo?"

"No," Dean comenzó a caminar."Estoy bastante seguro de que la mierda de superhéroes me hace invencible".

El fin.


End file.
